Dolosians
Name: Dolosians Attribute Dice: 12D Dexterity: 3D / 6D Knowledge: 1D+1 / 3D Mechanical: 1D+2 / 3D Perception: 1D+1 / 3D Strength: 3D / 6D Technical: 1D / 2D+1 Move: 14 / 17 Size: 1.8 - 3.0 m Weight: 116.25 - 193.75 kg Life Span: 116 years Special Abilities: *'Builders and Shapers': Dolosians have a good grasp of engineering disciplines; During character creation the character gets 1 extra skill die to spend on any repair skill. This die is in addition to the regular starting character dice. *'Meant to Be Sacrificed For the Glory of Sivar': The Dolosians were to be exterminated in the 2654 Sivar-Eshrad, a plan the Confederation disrupted. Kilrathi are liable to kill Dolosians on sight; Dolosians start game play with a Kilrathi bounty ranging from a 3,000 credits to no more than 18,000 credits. (3D x 1,000 credits). Description: Dolosians (Homoparilis dolos) are a race of non-starfaring humanoids native to the planet Dolos in the Landreich Sector. They are stronger than they look and they have a very strong sense of community. In 2654, the Kilrathi invaded their world with the intent of performing the Sivar-Eshrad ceremony there, a plan ultimately foiled by Confederation forces. *'Personality': The defining trait of the Dolosian people is their tightly knit community structure. Dolosians are very trusting; they take people at their word, sometimes (though not often) to the point of gullibility. They are open, accepting and usually easy to befriend. They have a single leader of each group (generally but not always an elderly male) who speaks for that group and acts in what they feel is its best interest. This can mean that the leader will do things that are out of character. For example, the Dolosian leader Vidkun initially betrayed two Confederation servicemen to the Kilrathi, believing that by doing so he would ensure the Kilrathi would set his people free once they were done building a pyramid for the Sivar-Eshrad. Once he learned the truth, he quickly switched sides. *'Physical Description': The Dolosians are a humanoid race and their morphology follows most of the standard humanoid norms, with the biggest differences aside from the shape of their hands and feet are a lack of external ears. They have a set of internal "earholes" which serve to facilitate normal auditory communication. Males of the species are generally bald. Those that have hair generally grow it late in life; it's usually a whitish-grey color and most Dolosian males keep it closely cropped. Females gain scalp hair about the time they reach puberty. It's usually a reddish color and slowly transitions to the same whitish-grey as males as they age. Dolosians have characteristic dull red eyes. They are taller than Terrans, averaging 2.4 meters in height. Despite their generally wiry frames, they have tremendous bone and muscle density; an adult male Dolosian has no problems picking up and throwing a fully grown male Kilrathi. This also means they are heavier than they look, averaging at just over 150 kilograms. They are a high degree of mental flexibility. An omnivorous species, Dolosians may subsist on as little as 1/100th their body weight of food per day and can go for as long as three weeks without food before starvation sets in. They can also go a full seventeen days without taking in water, though most do so far more frequently when they are engaged in any heavy physical labor. Dolosians usually sleep around seven hours per night. The species reproduces via standard intercourse; the gestation period for the females is approximately eight standard months, after which she will give live birth to one or two offspring. :*Motor Appendages: 2 :*Visual Organs: 2 ::*Field of Vision: Optimal 123 degrees forward, Peripheral 205 degrees forward. :*Auditory Organs: 2 :*Olfactory Organs: 1 :*Gustatory Organs: 1 :*Propulsive Appendages: 2 :*Reproductive Organs: 1 *'Relations with Other Races': The Dolosians are non-starfaring; as might be expected, they haven't had much contact with the other races. In fact, only the Confederation and the Kilrathi have paid any attention to their world at all. The knowledge of the Kilrathi intent to slaughter the populace pretty much turned the Dolosians against them. For their part, even though they have added the Dolosians to their zone of defense, the Confederation has left the Dolosians alone so that they may develop freely. *'Territory': The Dolosians have mid-Metal Age equivalent technological level. They are native to the planet Dolos in the system of the same name (Hralgkrak Quadrant, Landreich Sector), which is the only world on which they can be found. The system itself was initially in the domain of the Kilrathi Empire, though it was captured from the Kilrathi by the Terran Confederation in 2654. The Dolosians themselves are officially neutral in interstellar affairs; for obvious reasons they dislike the Kilrathi. They inhabit small to medium-sized communities dotted across their planet, generally located in forested areas in their world's middle latitudes. *'Onomastikon': Dolosians use a gender-based ancestral system as the basis for their naming conventions, usually consisting of two words (the individual's given name and their patronym/matronym). They can occasionally be longer depending upon how many generations back an individual wants or chooses to go; this practice is usually reserved only for individuals with a notable ancestor. When introducing themselves for the first time, it's common for an individual to only give their given name, which is chosen by the individual's parents at birth. Dolosian given names are generally six characters long when Romanized and follow a consonant-vowel-consonant-consonant-vowel-consonant pattern. The central two consonants are universally "dk" if the individual is male and "nb" if they are female. The remaining consonant sounds favor "B", "D", "K", "M", "N", "R", "V" and "W"; vowels in Dolosian names are always pronounced short. The ancestral names consist of the name of the ancestor and the suffix "asean" if the individual is/was male, and "asdot" if they were female (for example, the name "Didkur Ninbowasean Bidkurasdot" would translate roughly as Didkur, son of Ninbow, daughter of Bidkur - the last of whom was probably someone of note). :*''Male Given Names'': Bidkur, Budkuw, Didkur, Dudkab, Dudkum, Kadkid, Kadkok, Kidkom, Kidkur, Kodkew, Kodkiv, Modkev, Nadkon, Nidker, Radkeb, Vidkun, Vodkab, Vodkad, Widkow, Wodkuw. :*''Female Given Names'': Benbik, Bunbam, Bunbew, Dunbar, Kinbab, Menbeb, Monbir, Monbow, Ninbiv, Ninbow, Nonbev, Ranbum, Vinbaw, Vonbav, Vonbuv, Vunbov, Wenbod, Winbiw, Wunbaw, Wunbur. *'Motivation': Dolosians are driven by the need to protect the ones they love. If they feel the need to leave their communities in order to accomplish this primary aim, they will do so and engage in whatever activities they deem necessary (trading, fighting, etc.). Even when they do leave their communities, they will try to make their absences as brief as they possibly can. Source: *Wing Commander RPG Wikia: Dolosians *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (pages 30-32) *thedemonapostle